History Repeats Itself
by Trisl
Summary: "Maybe... one day... we could play a real game of tag?" "I'd like that." A short, GerIta one-shot. Rate&Review?


Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did; Doitsu would be forever incased in a maid's dress, Chibitalia would be my best friend, Russia would be my man-slave and Canada would be famous. So, obviously… I don't own it.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

"I…Itaria?"

Amber eyes twitched as the young boys voice traveled down the hallway. The smaller nation giggled, holding onto his dress and running, a little /pitter-patter/ of his shoes echoing off of the walls. He tried to run faster, faster! Holy Roman couldn't catch him!

"Itaria?" The older nation called again, light worry laced through his gruff voice. Italy ran a little slower, noticing the boy's tone. He called back playfully,

"Come and get me, Shinsei Rooma!" He giggled lightly, starting to run again. He ran around corner, and through the halls of Austria-san's home. He heard Roman's footsteps after him, and he dove under a table, scrunching his body together and holding his dress close to his small body. He held his breath, didn't move or breathe.

"Itaria! Where are you?" The red-head tried not to giggle again as he saw black-clad feet right outside of the tablecloth. Holy Roman sighed, turning frantically and yelling out the younger nations name. Italy could tell there was something seriously wrong now, as the smile fell from his face.

"Shinsei Rooma… what's wrong?" Italy climbed out from his hiding space and looked up at the older boy. Holy Roman's eyes were filled with relief as he grabbed the little one's arm and whisper-yelled,

"Itaria! What were you thinking? Austria-san has been looking all over the place for you! Hungry-chan has asked if you would help her prepare dinner." Italy sighed lightly,

"Ve, Shinsei Rooma… I want to keep playing tag with you!"

"…We weren't playing /tag,/ I was trying to catch you!"

"That's the point of tag, silly!" The smaller nation poked his friend's nose, and smiled sweetly. Roman blushed a deep scarlet, and pulled his hat lower over his eyes.

"W…well, maybe we could play an actual game of tag one day…?"

"I would like that." The two walked off in the direction of the kitchen, when Italy mumbled; "Ve… I hope we can make pasta."

The older nation face palmed lightly, smiling.

"DOITSUUUU!" Italy's loud voice rang over the field, the sun setting in the distance. Japan coughed lightly next to him,

"Itari-san… Maybe you shouldn't scream? You could wake the other countries… America and Spain's houses are near here, and it's very late… Why are we waiting for Germany-sama anyways?" The red-head smiled, twisting his curl,

"Ne, ne, Doitsu is coming here. We're going to all play tag, as friends!" The older country blinked twice, a light blush on his pale face,

"F…friends?"

"Itaria! Why are you screaming this time of night?" The blond man's face came into view as he sauntered up to his allies. Italy smiled brightly, and hugged his friend. The taller nation blushed, and pushed him away by his shoulders, "Why did you c-call me out here again?" Italy shook with happiness, throwing his arms into the air;

"WE'RE GOING TO PLAY TAG!" Germany's face went blank for a minute, his eye glazing over. The two other nations looked at him, until finally he blinked and said,

"I've never played tag before. What is it?" Japan twiddled his thumbs lightly,

"Tag is a game, much along the American lines of play, but it's been played by children all across the world. The basic rules are, one person is 'it,' and whoever is it, has to tag, or lightly touch, the other people, and then they're 'it' too. Who ever is the last man standing, has to be tagged, then he is 'it' next round." Italy nodded happily, his hair bouncing around his tan face,

"Ne, ne! Do you wanna play with us, Doitsu?" The tall nation blushed again, nodding lightly,

"I would like that," his face turned gruff for a moment, "As long as we keep it down. The last thing we need is a world war starting over a childish game of tag."

The two boys nodded, as Italy shouted,

"DOITSU'S ITTTTT! VEEEE, RUN!" Japan ran to a tree, and hid behind the safety of it, while hoping Germany would not find him. Italy ran around the open field, laughing and adverting his face to the stars. Germany yelled quietly,

"Itaria!" Chasing after the Italian, he realized that this was kind of fun. Laughing, and running… it reminded him of a simpler time. One, that he did not have a clear image of. The melancholy feeling remained, however. And he liked it.

"Come and get me Doitsu!" Italy ran faster, into the tall blades of grass, where he was hidden quite nicely. He crawled along on his knees, listening for the /pitter patter/ of his friends boots against the earth. Germany yelled again,

"Itaria!" The red-head giggled and scrunched his body up tightly, as not to move the grass. He held his breath, and did not dare make a noise.

"Italila!" Germany yelled once more. He heard him getting closer, closer…!

"VEEEEEE!" Italy jumped out of his hiding spot, and landed right on top of his blond friend. Germany yelled out, falling over under the, surprising, weight of the smaller nation. Italy laughed, and lay there, nose to nose with his best friend. Germany's face glazed over a bright red, as he spoke,

"I…Itaria. What are you doing…?" The amber-eyed boy sighed lightly, laying his head on the broad chest of his 'Doitsu'. He smiled to himself,

"Ne… I'm just very glad I could spend this moment with Germany-san." The blue-eyes man blushed,

"Y…you called me Germany…" Italy's smile faltered lightly, but still bloomed all the same,

"It's your name, right? Germany, Germany, Germany. Doitsu." The German sighed lightly, a smile gracing his lips,

"I… I like when you call me 'Doitsu.'" Italy smiled again,

"Really?" The other boy nodded,

"Yes. It reminds me that we are… friends." The red-head beamed, and gave the other man a chaste kiss on the cheek,

"Ve! Italy hopes him and Doitsu can be friends forever!" He got off of Germany, and the other man hoisted himself off the ground, helping the other to his feet. He smiled,

"Yes, Itaria. Forever."


End file.
